paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V42
The New Dawn - The sins of the past are swept away as the people look toward the future. All things become possible. A New Way to Build The New Dawn brings an entirely new way to build your Hero. Devastate your enemies with 100 brand new cards. Explore the new Gem system to augment your Hero’s stats and unlock unique effects. Level up your Hero from anywhere on the battlefield. With an unlimited variety of power, how will you use it? Universal Decks Affinities are now tied to decks, not Heroes, so you can use your same deck with any Hero. Explore the styles of each affinity and choose what type of deck you want to build. Unlock More Abilities Level up your Agility, Vitality, and Intellect to activate Gems, a new addition to the Item System. Choose and slot six total gems to increase your stats and get unique effects during the match to use alongside cards. PvE Power Up You can now level up your cards by collecting duplicates. With each level gained, the card increases in power. Players in Co-Op & Solo vs. AI can use their leveled up cards and show off their collection. Card art changes as it levels up, with the Foil version unlocking at level 10. Upgrade Iggy & Scorch were both outcasts and survived in the deserts of Zechin with nothing but each other for help. When they were kidnapped by mysterious "metal-men" and flown to Omeda, they crashed the ship and escaped out into the desert - which was perfect for them. They stole their weapons from a junkyard run by Drongo. Iggy & Scorch’s ability set has changed from top to bottom, sporting new Turrets, a new attack (From Scorch!), and an ultimate that doesn’t require close combat. While Iggy is a well loved hero responsible for many great videos recently, we’re happy to finally have him in a state that realizes the dream of a turret hero. Mastery Rework More Rewards. More Levels. More Mastery. We’ve reworked the Mastery system and raised the 10 Rank cap to 99 for each Hero. A Rank is made up of 10 levels, with each level being just a few games away. New rewards have been added to Ranks like Rival skins, Hero banners, new taunts, and crowns! You’ll keep any rewards earned from the previous system and continue with the same amount of experience. Crowns are a new cosmetic that let’s you show off your Hero level while wearing any skin! Gameplay & Events Attack Faster Yes, that’s right. We have increased the attack speed and reduced cooldowns of all Heroes. This change embraces the level of immersion we set out to create with the launch of Paragon. Basic attacks and abilities feel snappier and more responsive. Early game lethality is lower as a result of the attack speed updates. Balance Rebuilt The entire gameplay balance has been rebuilt from the ground up. This means that every Hero (and tower, minion, etc) has new baseline stat attributes, and old numbers are no longer comparable. With that in mind, no numerical changes are included in the notes below. Check out our updated Hero pages to see your favorite Hero’s new stats. There are changes to how Critical Strike works, the mana regen formula has been altered and we’ve added support for armor to go into the negative, increasing the damage you can inflict on your foes. All these changes and an entirely new economy have made for a better gameplay experience! Returns The king of the jungle has some new toys at his disposal which reiterate his health regen and add a new focus on sustained damage. Grux Box Banner Event Sometimes, a bug can be a work of art! Earn the oft-memed, never forgotten Grux Box banner by completing 10 matches of Solo, Co-Op, or PVP games from 8/8 to 8/21. And for those of you who crave the upgrade, get the Deluxe Grux Box banner by completing 25 matches during the same period. This is the first banner created by a community member and incorporated into Paragon - thank you Sneaky Paragon brothers. Celebration Sale To celebrate The New Dawn, we are having a 33% off sale on skins, banners, and emotes! Grab your favorite cosmetics from the store before the sale ends on 8/14. Release Notes - V.42 Update BANNER EVENT GRUX BOX BANNER EVENT *Complete matches in any game mode between August 8 and August 21 *10 total matches unlock the Grux Box Banner *25 total matches unlock the Deluxe Grux Box Banner HEROES *Polish and Bug Fixing **Cryoseism ***Damage from this ability did not show in the death screen damage recap ****Cryoseism will now display damage numbers in the death screen damage recap *Polish and Bug Fixing **Minor visual improvements to the Magma Scarab Grux skin *Reworked. *Mecha Terror Iggy & Scorch skin available August 8 in the in-game store *Polish and Bug Fixing **Kallari’s cape would clip through her model when performing the Cutthroat emote while wearing any Rogue Kallari skin ***Corrected this issue *Shadow Walk **"Cheat Death" passive effect removed **The cooldown timer for this ability now begins once she exits the shadowplane ***Previously, the cooldown timer begun as soon as she activated the ability *Polish and Bug Fixing **Kwang’s jumping/falling animation was broken, yet unintentionally hilarious while his sword was out in the world ***We know this was a funny one, but we corrected the issue causing this animation to break **Gift of the Heavens ***Lifesteal aura now only grants health on basic attacks ****No longer grants health based on ability damage *Hive **Now has the same damage over time duration on all targets and only slows the marked target *Polish and Bug Fixing **Audio added to the “Narbash's Moment” store emote *King of the Jungle - Reworked **Passive: ***Rampage regenerates a % of his max health every second while in the jungle **Active: ***Rampage’s basic attacks gain increased damage based on his current health for a short duration *Enraged - Reworked **Rampage grows larger, empowering all his abilities for a duration ***Boulder Throw becomes instant cast ***King of the Jungle regen is multiplied by 4x and activates outside of the jungle ***Pounce distance is increased *Hellfire Rounds **Now deals % bonus basic damage instead of additional ability damage *Shocking Punch **Now triggers a punch (with a new animation) when activated instead of amplifying Riktor’s next basic attack. *Heresy **Serath’s weakness debuff previously only applied to base damage ***Serath's weakness debuff now affects all damage **Bonus damage is now % bonus basic damage instead of additional ability damage *Polish and Bug Fixing **Phantom Rush ***Sevarog now exits the shadow plane after using the Phantom Rush ability *Polish and Bug Fixing **Minor visual improvements made to the Summer Fun Twinblast skin *84,000 Hairs **Clones deal 75% reduced damage to structures GAMEPLAY SYSTEMS ECONOMY *Gold has replaced Card XP as the primary in-game currency **Players now earn Gold instead of Card XP *Completely rebalanced in-game economy **Hero kills **Minion bounties **Passive gold drip **Amber link **Killstreaks **Deathstreaks **And much more ***Anything that previously granted Card XP (and now grants gold) has been rebalanced *Gold sharing (previously Card XP sharing) reduced from 60% to 40% *Kill bounties have been adjusted to match the new in-game currency, gold **New Formula: Base Hero Bounty + (Total Gold Spent by Hero * Networth Bonus) ***Base Hero Bounty = 455 Gold ***Networth Bonus = .01 Gold HERO LEVELING *Maximum hero level increased to 20 **Heroes still receive one ability point per level until level 15 ATTACK SPEED *Attack speeds have been increased for all heroes *Maximum and Minimum attack speeds adjusted **Minimum Attack Speed- 0.33 attacks per second **Maximum Attack Speed- 4.0 attacks per second CRITICAL STRIKES *Heroes no longer have innate critical strike chance or critical strike damage *Each instance of critical strike procs independently and multiple critical strikes can trigger on the same hit. In this case the bonus damage stacks. **Example: Greystone attacks a hero for 80 damage while having Shatter Golem and Critical Hits equipped. Shatter Golem grants a 15% chance to deal 75% bonus damage and Critical Hits grants a 20% chance to deal 100% bonus damage. If they both trigger on the same hit Greystone will deal 80 * (1 + .75 + 1) = 220 RESPAWN TIMER *Respawn timer formula adjusted **Formula reworked to Respawn Time in Seconds = 7 + (HeroLvl * 2 * (1 + Match Time Minutes * 0.03)) ***Example: Level 12 Steel dies at 18:41 match time. Respawn Time in Seconds = 7 + (12 * 2 * (1 + 18 * 0.03)) = 43.96 *Respawn time is capped at 80 seconds ARMOR *Armor formula adjusted *Armor can reach a negative value **If your armor reaches a negative value, you will be dealt additional damage from that damage type **The damage dealt against a target with negative armor is calculated as: Damage Dealt = Damage * (1 + (1 - 0.99^|Armor|)) ***Example: Twinblast attacks for 105 damage against Gideon with -25 armor. Damage Dealt = 105 * (1 + (1 - 0.99^25)) = 128.3 MANA REGEN *Mana Regeneration formula reworked **Formula reworked to Mana Regeneration = Base Regen * (1 + Percent Increased Regen) + Flat Additional Regen ***Example: Gadget has 2.14 Base mana regeneration and a card which grants +50% mana regeneration and +2 additional mana regeneration. Mana Regeneration = 2.14 * (1 + 0.5) + 2 = 5.21 RIVER BUFF *Decreased black buff damage from 100% to 60% base damage. *Decreased red buff damage bonus from 25% to 10%. MINIONS *Reduced call for help duration **Call for help defined: ***When an allied player attacks an enemy player with enemy minions nearby, the enemy minions will aggro to the allied player PRIME HELIX *Removed Orb Prime Cards **Prime will always give the same buff to all players now. ***Reduced Orb Prime damage bonus buff from 20% to 10%. ***Reduced Orb Prime minion health buff from 25% to 12%. *Heroes can no longer lifesteal off of Prime Helix **We believe that a single hero (often times a Carry) defeating Prime Helix alone is unhealthy ***Prime is designed as a group objective, and should require multiple team members to take it down SUPER MINION WAVES *All minions in the super minion wave now deal 40% more damage and have 25% more health AURAS *Increased default aura radius from 1000 units to 1500 units ATTRIBUTES RENAMED *Renamed ‘Basic Armor’ to ‘Basic Defense’ *Renamed ‘Ability Armor’ to ‘Ability Defense’ ITEMIZATION SYSTEM ALL NEW ITEMIZATION SYSTEM *Gold can now be spent on purchasing attribute points **Attribute points grant stats and additional bonuses upon reaching a major gem slot ***Agility - Grants 1.5 Attack Speed, and 1.1 Basic Defense. ****Slot 1 - +2.25% Lifesteal ****Slot 7 - 5 Power ****Slot 13 - 12 Basic Defense ****Slot 19 - 9 Attack Speed ****Slot 25 - 9 Basic Damage ***Vitality - Grants 22 Max Health, .53 Health Regen ****Slot 1 - 2.2 Health Regen ****Slot 7 - 5 Power ****Slot 13 - 12 Ability Armor ****Slot 19 - 9 Attack Speed ****Slot 25 - 9 Basic Damage ***Intellect - Grants 13 Max Mana, +4.8% Mana Regen ****Slot 1 - 35 Max Mana ****Slot 7 - +3.2% Ability Damage ****Slot 13 - +40% Mana Regen ****Slot 19 - 6 Power ****Slot 25 - +15% Cooldown Reduction GENERAL GENERAL *We emphasized the visual and auditory response players will experience when they land a killing blow **Amber orbs have been visually changed to gold and a new sound effect has been added **Visual and sound effects are more obvious to the player **Players will only see and hear effects when they get the killing blow ***Teammates will no longer see or hear these effects if they do not land the killing blow *Polish and Bug Fixing **Increased the range of the Raptor camps projectiles **Previously, the Raptor camp would not deal damage to their target if they were at the projectile's maximum range ***Raptors will no longer miss their target if they are at maximum range *Increased the duration of Tier 1 Tower’s Bonus Armor from 5 minutes to 7 minutes UPDATED PS4 CONTROLLER LAYOUTS *The PS4 control scheme has been updated to match the newly reworked gameplay experience **We believe this new system is more intuitive for new and veteran players. Additional control schemes have also been added TUTORIAL *Polish and Improvements **Improved and clarified the Text // Tooltip messages **Adjusted the positioning of home base pads **Improved Steel's AI behavior **Increased the spawn time of enemy minions AI *Polish and Improvements **Offlane & Carry bots will no longer assist opposite lanes ***This cuts down extended early game roaming from bots *Bots will now target the gold buff more often in the early game *The Offlaner bot will now attempt to steal gold camps *The Support bot will no longer attacks gold camps *Carry & Offlane bots will always prioritize pushing mid lane if their tier one tower is down and enemy mid lane tier one tower is still up *Higher level bots will now recall at a lower health % to keep them in the fight longer UI GENERAL *Draft Screen Update **Heroes now display their Mastery Rank in the Draft lobby for all to see **Added an option to hide your Mastery crown in Customization **Removed “Available Decks” tab for every hero *In-Game UI **Redesigned Card Shop **Added a new Quick-Buy screen (tap G or touchpad) to purchase attributes while in the field **Redesigned Scoreboard **Replaced the old Card XP wheel with current Gold count **Moved to top-left of screen *Added a series of tutorial popups that explain the new UI changes **These appear in the first game you play (after the V42 update) MENUS *Menu Reorganization **Added Tabs: ***Added Chest Selection tab ***Added Loot Crate tab ***Added Cards, Decks, and Gems tabs ***Added Collection tab ****Profile tab renamed to Collection **Removed Tabs: ***Profile Overview tab removed *Hero Page Update **Redesigned the Mastery tab **Removed overview videos from the abilities tab *Store Updates **You can now preview items inside of Loot Crates! **Removed Masteries and Card Packs from the Store LOOT CRATE UPDATE *V42 Loot Crate Changes **Added ***Epic ****Emerald Heavenly Focus Kwang ****Royal Heavenly Focus Kwang ****Tropic Autumn Keeper Fey ****Citrine Autumn Keeper Fey ***Rare ****Topaz Battlequeen Zinx ****Sanguine Battlequeen Zinx ***Common ****Coral Default Narbash ****Fossil Default Narbash ****Ocean Diesel Steel ****Blush Diesel Steel **Removed ***Bronze Titanium Shellshock Gadget ***Pearl Titanium Shellshock Gadget ***Ruby Novaborn Greystone ***Cobalt Novaborn Greystone ***Gilded Polished Novaborn Greystone ***Cobalt Polished Novaborn Greystone Category:Patch Notes